


It's Snowing!

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Lot of fluff, M/M, OOC Shikamaru kinda, Very OOC Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara gets lost and caught up in the worst snow storm in Konoha of decades. Shikamaru was dragging ass home and happened to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowing!

The unnaturally cold air blasted through Konohagakure on a cloudy, sunless day. Villagers could be seen everywhere scurrying to stock up for a snow. Snow hit hard but it was far in between in the years, as this would be the first time in 20 years that it had snowed. All genin shinobi and younger could be seen gathering their supplies excitedly because none of them had seen snow before, only had they heard about it in children's tales. Any being old enough to remember the last snow knew it had lasted for a week and a half and by the end had snowed in many by 8 feet or more.

This also happened to be the time that the sand siblings visited Konoha, oblivious to the impending snow until arrival. It was only November, so who would have guessed it would snow? Gaara frowned unhappily and burrowed further into his borrowed scarf and coat. As Hokage Tsunade had refused to allow the Kazekage from her office until he was dressed appropriately and had a place to stay. The siblings were to stay in a hotel but were warned to be in by 7 pm should it start to snow early.

That brings them to the now, it was roughly 6.30 and dark, and Gaara was lost. Sure he'd been to Konoha before, but strictly on business so he never wandered further than he was supposed to go. The redhead shoved his head further into his cap, and then into his scarf. He put his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction he thought he had come from, actually walking towards the woods and away from the heart of town and the hotel. "Damn it Temari." He muttered.

His sister had separated with him to go and spend girl time with Ino and Sakura, completely disregarding how forgetful her little brother could be sometimes. Gaara stood glaring at a cross section that held no directions, the sign appeared so old the letters had worn off and the paint had chipped. The redhead shivered as the cold began to seep through his coat and snow began to fall. "Fantastic..." he grumbled and chose to walk the lit path, with the most street lamps.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

It was no secret that Shikamaru Nara was lazy, so when his mother to be home by 7 he was still on his was home at 7.30. Walking through the older part of town in order to get to his home in the Nara woods he did not expect his day to turn out like this. He paused when he saw a small redhead shivering violently against a street lamp and was surprised to find it to be the Kazekage. "Gaara? How troublesome." He muttered putting a hand on the redheads shoulder and shaking him gently "Gaara? You're coming with me, let's go." 

Gaara shook fiercely, which scared Shikamaru slightly. Gaara allowed a small whimper to rise out of his throat (which he would later deny) and nodded as he was led by an arm around his shoulder. Shikamaru had never seen snow before, but he knew that he hated it. It was cold, wet, and hard to walk through; especially when dragging a stiff boy behind him. Shikamaru led Gaara down a path in the woods and tried to speed things up a bit only for the redhead to stumble on cold feet. Slowing back down he could see the light illuminating from the windows of his home. He nearly sighed in relief.

Opening the front door he ducked as his mother threw a spoon at where he would have been standing "Jeez mom." He muttered as she yelled at him for being late. Quickly he pulled Gaara into the house and shut the door behind them "Mom you know Gaara, the Kazekage." She nodded but was still pissed. Shikamaru sighed again, he should have known this wouldn't have stopped his mother so he cut her off "We're going to my room mom." He pulled Gaara with him and sat the redhead on his bed "Remove your coat and scarf. Mittens too." He stated going over to his closet, Gaara had grown but he was still smaller than Shikamaru son his clothes would be a bit big. "Here." He stated handing Gaara a black shirt and pair of grey sweats. "The bathroom is right there." He stated collecting Gaara's wet outerwear and tossing it to a corner. "Troublesome, he's going to need something on his feet." Shikamaru sighed and grabbed a pair of black socks from his drawer and walked to the bathroom door adjoining his bedroom and cracked the door open. "Gaara I have some soc-" 

Shikamaru groaned "You're the Kazekage for fucks sake Gaara!" He exclaimed exasperated. Gaara was standing looking dumbly at the black shirt. He had tried to put it on, honestly he did, but he was just shaking so much. Shikamaru opened the door fully and allowed himself in, reaching out he grabbed the hem of Gaara's shirt "Arms up." He stated pulling the shirt over Gaara's head and tossing it to the side. Grabbing his black shirt he pulled it over Gaara's head and pulled the shirt so it unwrinkled and floated down. He was correct, the shirt floated down to the top of Gaara's thigh. "I'm going to remove your pants now, okay?"

Gaara nodded dumbly, his body exhausted from all the trembling it did in effort to keep him warm. Shikamaru reached under the shirt and unzipped the zipper to the smaller boy's pants. He pulled them off of small hips and grabbed the sweats. Leaning down he opened up the pants for Gaara to slip his feet into them and pulled them up, pausing to tie the string and possibly help to keep them on the small hips. Setting Gaara down on the toilet lid he helped the boy put his socks on and led him from the bathroom. Setting him on the bed Shikamaru wrapped a blanket around the small boy he sighed "Stay here. I'm going to change my clothes and then I'll come back with some soup and hot tea." He grabbed a pair of clothes and slipped off into the kitchen.

Shikamaru had set the soup on the burner and put two mugs of water in the microwave before slipping off to change into a warm pair of sweats and a black wife beater, as he wasn't nearly as cold. He slipped back into the kitchen and dug a tray out of their cabinets to put all of the stuff on and his mom watched curiously from the door way "Shikamaru what are you doing?" Said teen jumped, startled. "Oh. I'm making soup and tea for me and Gaara because he's cold and we missed dinner." He explained calmly dishing the warm cream of chicken into two bowls and gathering spoons. He set a bag of chamomile in each hot mug and set everything on the tray.

Yoshino smiled at her son, she had never seen him so active in his life. Gaara had to be someone special. Shikamaru turned holding the tray and walked past his mother and back into his bedroom only to find Gaara curled on his side under the blanket. He set the tray on his bedside table and shook the boy lightly "Gaara I have your soup." Shikamaru helped him into a seated position muttering a faint "Troublesome." And handed him the bowl. "It's hot." He warned as he pulled out his phone and dialed Temari's number. 

He watched Gaara stir his soup as he waited for Temari to pick up her phone. "Hello?" Shikamaru visibly relaxed "Hey Temari, it's Shikamaru, don't worry about Gaara, he's here with me eating soup. At least I think that's what he's doing with it." Temari laughed in relief "Thank you Shikamaru. He gets lost easily y'know?" Shikamaru cast another glance over at Gaara. "I'll get him back to you guys when the roads are clear enough to walk on." Temari agreed and said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Looking out the window Shikamaru swore "Well Gaara, it looks like you'll be stuck with me until this is all over." Gaara nodded and ate his soup "Okay." Shikamaru jumped, startled. That was the first that Gaara had said since Shikamaru found him. Gaara set his empty bowl on the bedside table and grab his cup of tea, sipping quietly to himself cross legged on Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru slumped his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his own bowl of soup.

He placed his empty bowl inside Gaara's and downed his cup of tea before yawning. Feeling eyes on his back he turned around to me Gaara's curious stare. "What?" He asked sleepily. Gaara blinked as if not suspecting the question "Thanks. For helping me." Gaara grumbled as if the gratitude left a bad taste in his mouth. Shikamaru chuckled and flopped onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "What kind of person would I be if I'd left you to freeze to death?" 

Gaara nodded and crawled to the pillows, ducking under the sheets. He gave a tiny yawn once there and realized how cold he actually still was. The small redhead started to tremble again and Shikamaru sighed as he watched the shaking bundle under his blanket. Getting up he pulled the blankets up he looked down at Gaara and crawled in next to him. Awkwardly he opened his arms and watched as Gaara blinked at him with those bright seafoam eyes and crawl up next to him. With a pout as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the redheads body Gaara stated "I'm only doing this because you're warm." Shikamaru nodded already half asleep "I know."


End file.
